


Ongcheongie

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, idk if this is angst, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: WannaOne was informed that they will play a prank on Seongwu...Seongwu is tired and he is stressed.





	Ongcheongie

WannaOne members except Seongwu was called by their manager for a meeting before the recording for a variety show. The production team remind them not to tell Seongwu about the meeting because they want to pull a pranked on Seongwu. Fortunately, Seongwu has an individual schedule so he will come a bit late than the other members. After the meeting, WannaOne went back to their waiting room and saw Seongwu is resting on the couch. He is sleeping while sitting and leaning to a wall beside him. They feel bad because Seongwu look so tired. Daniel sits beside Seongwu. Seongwu open his eyes as he can feel someone sits beside him. He saw him members and smile to them. He asked why they are late. They lied that they just reached to the recording studio. They asked if he is fine because he look tired. Seongwu just smile and said that's he feels a bit tired. He tell his members that they should not worried because he's fine. The production team called WannaOne members to get ready for the recording.

 

When they enter the studio, the MC greet everyone nicely and shake their hands. When it's Seongwu turn, the MC just bow instead and make Seongwu flustered. During introduction time, MC asked questions to each members. Then, MC asked something about WannaOne members schedule and the members asked Seongwu to answer since he is the only the member that have an individual schedule at the moment. When Seongwu about to tell his schedule, MC cut him and said he should let the centre of their group or their leader to answer the question. Seongwu just laughed and nod his head in embarrassment. He apologized. Then, MC ask which members can dance and everyone keep looking at Seongwu, Daniel and Woojin. Woojin step out first and he dance. When Seongwu about to step out, MC stop him and ask Daniel to dance first. MC said since Daniel is the center of the group, he should dance first. He just laugh awkwardly and try not to show his real feeling. He's hurt. 

 

During break time, Seongwu excuses himself to the toilet and he cried. No one knows that he cried. He felt so lonely and tired but he didn't want to tell his friend because he didn't want them to be worried. He is tired after he rushed from the individual schedule location that located almost 30 minutes from the recording studio he's currently at. He didn't even get the chance to change his clothes. He is tired because he couldn't get enough sleep last night, doing some revision for his individual schedule. He end up sleeping at the couch in the living room. He woke up with aches all over his body. After 5 minutes, he step out from the cubicle and washed his face. He went back to the studio, they start recording right away.

 

Half way recording,  he can see the MC giving him a glare. He try to ignore and only looking at the floor. The MC asked WannaOne their nicknames. They tell everyone nicknames and Seongwu is the last one. And the members tell the MC that Seongwu nickname is 'ongcheongie' and they explain the meaning. Seongwu just laugh along with the members. The MC suddenly walk to Seongwu and hold his shoulders. He suddenly laugh and said "He really suits that nickname. He really look like a fool because he didn't know that he has been pranked.". Seongwu jaw dropped. He is shocked and confused. Everyone laughed their heart out because Seongwu look so confused. He look at his members and asked for their explanation. And when they tell him, his knee dropped to the floor and he cupped his face. He laugh with them. Actually, he's not really laughing. He acted. He acted like he is laughing together with them. But, deep inside his heart, he's still hurt about the treatment he get just now. He's tired. Then MC hug him and apologize and said all the harsh comments or harsh treatment is only because of the prank. He hug the MC back and he said it's fine. He take a deep breath and the recording continues. 

 

Is Seongwu really fine? He think that he is fine but actually he is not. 

 

.....

 

Seongwu just arrived home from his individual schedule. He's happy because finally he get to come home and get some rest that he really need. After one week filled with his individual schedule, he finally get 3 days leave. He didn't plan to do anything for 3 days. He only want to rest. Seongwu is tired. After showering, he wear his pyjama and preparing his bed to sleep. He remember that WannaOne show where he got pranked last time will be aired tonight. He open his laptop and search for his names on internet and watched the video online to read the comments. He wants to read Wannable comments. Wannable is like his energizer pills. He always feel better everytime he read their comments. Wannable is his strength. But, he then hate his own decision. 

 

***  
1st comments and the replies, 

"He is really 'ongcheongie'. ㅋㅋㅋ"

-"of course. He is indeed our 'ongcheongie'."

-"kkk. Right? 'Ongcheongie' really suit him well."  
***

 

He shouldn't be hurt but he can't stop his own heart. The comments is make him hurt. "Well.. Maybe they are my fans.. So, they called me using that nicknames. Well.. They used the heart emojis.", he try to brushed off bad thoughts in his head and continue reading the next comment. 

 

***  
2nd comments and replies, 

"Sometimes I wonder that his foolish act is an acting or not. Kkk.. I'm joking. I love you oppa. <3"

-"i guess no? Look at him completely being a fool and idk why he have so many fans."

-"yah! If you don't like him, you don't have to watch his video. And for your information, our ong seongwu is multi-talented."

-"that's right. Just leave our ong seongwu alone you haters."  
***

 

Even after he read his fans comments protecting him like that, his heart still hurt reading that one reply. He read the 3rd comments. 

 

***  
3rd comment and replies, 

"He is so cute and innocent like a baby. Uri ong seongwu baby~ i will protect you."

-"but, don't you think he is too fool? Even a baby won't be as fool as him. How come he didn't know that he got pranked even with that bad acting by the members and the mc? Lol"

-"shut up hater! You are too jealous of him. And their acting is not bad at all. You said this only because you can't act well like them."

-"I'm not jealous of him. Lol.. Seongwu got nothing that i can be jealous of. Lol"  
***

 

He closed his laptop. He couldn't take it anymore. His tears is about to fall. He climbed up to his bed and pulled the blanket covering his head. He cried. His heart hurt so much after he read all the negative comments and he's tired. Everyone said he's a fool. He's tired of it. He was thankful that his fans is there backing him up. But, he just can't forget the all the bad comments that he read. He heard the door clicked. He turn to the wall and act like he is sleeping. He can feel someone shake his shoulder.  "Hyung. Seongwu hyung? Jisung hyung ask you to come and eat.". He didn't respond. Daniel walked away and tell the other members that Seongwu is sleeping. "Oh really? Let him rest first. I will keep this for him to eat later. Come. Let's eat.". He heard the door closed. Seongwu continue crying till he fall asleep.

 

He feel someone waking him up. It was Jisung. "Seongwu-yah. Wake up.". Seongwu rub his eyes and sit up on his bed. He look at Jisung with his puffy eyes. "Come. Let's ea-. Why are your eyes red and puffy? Are you crying?". 'Crap.', he thought. "No. I'm not. Maybe.. I'm too tired. Yeah.. I'm tired.", he said as he walked down from his bed. Jisung cupped his face and look at his eyes, "Ong Seongwu. Don't lie to me. I know you cried.". Jisung look worried. He really can't lie to Jisung. Jising knows his members the best. Seongwu sigh, "I.. I just miss my family.". He lied. He don't wan't Jisung  to be worried. Jisung look at his eyes, "Are you sure? If something is bothering you, you can just tell us. You know that right?", Jisung said with a frown. He look so worried. Seongwu just noded, smile and tell him not to worry.

 

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He washed it many times because he want his puffy eye to be gone. He look at himself in the mirror. 'Yes. You are a fool Seongwu. You can't even hide anything. Why did you keep making everyone worried for you. You are a grown up man, for god sake! You should take care of yourself. Stop being clingy. People hate it. Stop troubling people, Seongwu.'. He let out a heavy sigh and walk out to the kitchen.

 

The other members are watching a movie at the living room and Jisung is preparing Seongwu meal at the kitchen. Daehwi saw Seongwu smiled at him. Seongwu smile back and walk straight to the kitchen. When he sit down, Jisung ask him if he need anything else. Seongwu smile and shake his head, "This is enough hyung. You can go continue watch the movie.". Jisung smile and noded, "Okay. Come join us after this, okay?", he walked to the living room. 

 

Daehwi lean forward towards Jisung, "Hyung. Is Seongwu hyung fine? Why does he eyes looks red and puffy?", he ask in whispered tone. Everyone surprised and look at Daehwi and Jisung. Jisung leaned forward, "He said he's fine and he missed his family. I don't know. But, actually.. I think he is lying.", Jisung sounds worried. "Didn't he tell you anything Daniel?", Sungwoon ask Daniel. He just shake his head. "It's okay. Maybe he really miss his family. If something is bothering him, maybe he will tell us later.", Jisung said and leaned back to the couch. A few minutes later, Seongwu joined his members at the living room. He can feel that some of his members are looking at him. He ignored and continue watching the movie.

 

"Oh right. Daniel. Do you have the pictures of our group selca last week? The one we took using your phone? I want it. I forgot to send it to my sister and she nagged at me.", Jisung asked. "Oh. That pictures? Wait. Let me search for it.", Daniel said and start scrolling his phone gallery. He can't find it. He stand up and tell Jisung to wait. Everyone look at him as he walked in front of them and focus again at the movie. Daniel remember that he moved the pictures from his phone gallery last week. He moved it to Seongwu's laptop.

 

He enter their shared room and look for Seongwu's laptop. He saw it on the table between their bed. He smile and open the laptop. He saw a video, "Oh? What comments is this? Which show is this from? Oohhh..This show has aired? Oh right! It was today. Why did Seongwu hyung watched this show alone?", Daniel talk to himself and start playing the video. He laughed looking at Seongwu's confused reaction. His favourite hyung is always this cute. He got confused a lot and he always have this innocent look everytime he confused. "Oh. I should watch this with everyone.", Daniel nod his head while scrolling to comment section. He smile reading the fans comment. Everyone is saying that Seongwu is so cute because he can always easily got pranked.

 

Then, his eyes stop at few comments. His reaction changed. That is the same comments that Seongwu read just now. Then everything is connected like a puzzle. He knows that Seongwu cried because of this. He knows that Seongwu is hurt by these comments. He knows Seongwu lied about he missed his parents. He also knows Seongwu is lying because he know Seongwu too well. The older will only said he missed his family when he have a problem. He remembered when the older got scolded by their manager before. He cried in the toilet at the waiting room and Seongwu give him the same reason.  He forced the older and threaten him to tell Jisung if he didn't tell him the truth. Seongwu finally told him. He remember that moment. His heart hurt. Why does Seongwu always keep secret to himself and get hurt alone? He is mad. Mad at the people who leave those bad comments and he also mad Seongwu because he keep this things alone. He also mad at himself because he didn't notice that Seongwu might be crying moment ago, when he enter the room to call the older to eat. He curses under his breath.

 

He bring the laptop outside and stand in front of Seongwu. Seongwu look at him and focus back to the movie. No reaction. Jaehwan, Jisung, and Kuanlin complaining at Daniel because he blocked the TV. Seongwu look at Daniel again and focus again to the movie. Daniel sighed. Daniel frowned, "Seongwu hyung. Why did you do this when you know that you will get hurt?", Daniel asked. Everyone look at Daniel and Seongwu. Confused. Seongwu shocked and he look hesitated to answer. 'F**k. Did Daniel saw it? Why did I forgot to close the video?', he cursed in his heart. He stand up and try to snatched the laptop from Daniel but failed. Daniel is always stronger than him. He hate it. He glare at Daniel furiously and he can feel that his tear will fall down anytime soon. "Why would you care?", his breath become faster. "Because I really care. We all care for you. Why are you acting like this, hyung? You should have tell us if you have any problem. You can't keep quiet like this.", Daniel said. Seongwu cursed again. He can't blame Daniel for using his laptop. He himself told his members that they can freely used his laptop. They didn't have to ask his permission first. He keep cursing in his mind.

 

"Daniel. What is this? What's wrong with both of you? Seongwu didn't tell what?", Jisung stand up and walked towards Daniel and Seongwu. All eyes on them. No one is interested with the movie anymore. Daniel show the laptop to Jisung, "I know why he cried just know. He read the comments even I have told him, many times before to stop reading comments but he still did.", everyone look shocked after they heard Daniel's words. Seongwu clenched his fist, "Then, I'm sorry because I'm a fool.", Seongwu's tears drop and he stormed into his room and locked the door. He went to a corner and curled up then buried his face to his knee. He cry again. "You are a fool Ong Seongwu. You are a fool. Why are you so careless and let them see that? Are you reallly that desperate for attention? You are useless!", Seongwu blamed himself and hit keep hitting his knee. 

 

Jisung knocked on the door. "Seongwu-yah. Open this door. Let's talk. Don't do this. Please open this door.", Jisung plea. "I'm- fine.", Seongwu said. He chocked on his own tears. He can hear the members still knocking on the door and calling his name. "I said I'm fine! Just go! Please! Leave me alone!", Seongwu scream. He is shaking and the memories on the recording days come to his mind. "Everyone said I'm a fool. Everyone knows that I'm a fool. Why am I so fool and easily got teased? I'm a fool!", he pulled his hair because he really want forget the bad memories. 

 

Daniel's POV

They are shocked when they know the reason why Seongwu hyung cried. He stormed to our shared room and locked the door before i could stop him. Jisung hyung rushed to the room and he start knocking on the door. We keep knocking but Seongwu hyung didn't want to open the door. We are all worried when he screamed. This is the first time he act like this. I try to talk to him. "Seongwu hyung. I'm sorry. I did this because I love you. We all love you. You shouldn't keep this to yourself and suffer alone. You can always share with us.", i beg. 

 

We heard Seongwu punch the wardrobe. "You act like you care! You guys are the same! You all knows that i'm a fool, so you pulled a prank on me! All of you are having fun pulling a prank on me! You know I'm tired that day but you still did it! You guys must be so excited to see me got fooled! I know i'm a fool! You don't have to remind me! Argghhh!", Seongwu hyung kicked the bed. We are shocked at his words. We never know that he is hurt because of us. We are the reason why he act like this. And he keep this in his heart all this time? We are a bad brothers. "Seongwu-yah. I'm sorry. We are sorry. We didn't mean it that way. Seongwu-yah. Please don't do this. Can you open this door? Let's talk ok? Please Seongwu-yah.", Jisung hyung said as tears flowing down on his cheek. "Let's just break this door. I'm worried.", Minhyun hyung said. Sungwoon noded.

 

When we break the door, we saw Seongwu hyung is sitting at the corner, hugging his knee. He is still crying. We rushed to him and Jisung hyung hugged him. Seongwu hyung fight to escape from the hug. I sit in front of him and I hug him. The other members followed. Seongwu hyung breakdown in tears, "I'm tired.. I'm hurt.. I don't know what I should do.. I thought that I- I will be fine- but I'm not fine.. I'm hurt.. I'm sorry for troubling you guys. I don't know why I always act like a fool, like a los-", Jisung hyung cut him, "No Seongwu. No. We are sorry. We didn't think of your feeling. Please stop blaming yourself. We are at fault. We should have know...", Jisung hyung tighten the hug. "I don't understand why people hate me so much. What did I do? Which part I did it wrong? I'm sick of this. I'm tired hyung... Sometimes I feel like I want to stop..", Seongwu hyung said between tears. He leaned on us weakly. I shake my head, "No hyung. You never did anything wrong. The people who send hate comments is jobless and heartless. They are the one at fault. They think they are as perfect as god, that is why they like to judge and always look down on people. That's why I always told you not to read the comments. It is so hateful and hurtful. The important thing you should remember is, everyone loves you, Seongwu hyung. Fans love you. We love you. Everyone love you hyung. And I'm sorry for everything I did just now, hyung. I did that because I'm worried. I'm sorry.", I said and tighten the hug. Everyone noded, "Yes Seongwu. Jisung hyung and Daniel is right. Please stop blaming yourself. You never did anything wrong.", Minhyun hyung said. "That's right. We are sorry. We didn't care about your feeling. We are sorry, Seongwu-yah.", Sungwoon hyung said while caress Seongwu hyung's hair.

~End of Daniel's POV~

 

Everyone gathered at the living room and they leave the door open so they can see Seongwu who is currently sleeping on Daniel's bed. They are relieved because Seongwu is not physically hurt. They got worried when they heard he punch the wardrobe and kick the bed. They scared that he might get hurt. When they are sure he is fine, they let him rest. There's dead silent in the living room. Everyone feel bad after they heard Seongwu's word. They never knows that Seongwu is hurt and they are one of the reason why Seongwu is hurt. They should have been the one who protect him, but they end up hurting him. "He was right. We hurt him. We know that he's tired that day, but we still do that prank. We feel bad but we never stop. Now, I remember Seongwu hyung hurt face when he got pranked last time.", Daehwi sighed. "What should we do now?", Jaehwan asked. Jisung hyung only shrughs his shoulder and let out a heavy sighed and silent again. No one open their mouth. They feel like they are at the dead end. They end up sleeping at the living room. 

 

When morning arrived, Seongwu wakes up and noticed that he is sleeping on Daniel's bed. He looks at his bed and Jisung bed. Empty. He look at the wardrobe in front of Jisung and his bed, last night memories come to his mind. He sighed. "What have I done? Are they fine? I must have make them worried.", he thought. He stand up and walked out from the room. He saw that his members is scattered on the floor and few of them are sleeping on the couch. He feel guilty. He walk towards the living room and he sit on the floor. He remember everything that happen last night. Every single details of it. He close his eye and sighed heavily. He opened his eyes and saw Minhyun is moving. Minhyun opened his eyes and he saw Seongwu. He sit up and hold Seongwu hand, " Seongwu-yah. are you awake? Are you okay?", Minhyun look at Seongwu worriedly. Minhyun voice and Seongwu's name awakes the other members. They look at Seongwu and asked the same question. Seongwu smile, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you guys worried...", he said as he looks at his members. Jisung move down from the couch and sit in front of Seongwu. He held Seongwu's hand, "No. Please stop saying sorry. We are the one-", Seongwu cut Jisung's word, "Hyung. I'm fine. Kids, I'm fine. Please do not blame yourself. I'm just.. too tired last night. I was too tired and it remind me the tired feeling from the recording day. The comments didn't help. I thought I might be fine reading some comments but,  I end up cared too much about the negative comments. I'm just feeling too messy last night. I was too stressed. Everything I said last night... I didn't mean it.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..", Seongwu said. Seongwu could feel that he's tearing up. He look down to the floor. He didn't dare to look at his members. He feel very guilty. "Seongwu.. Seongwu-yah. Look at me. Look at us. Please..", Jisung said and he cupped Seongwu face to make the younger look at him. He can see tears in Seongwu eyes. Again. He never see this side of Seongwu. He feel guilty because he didn't know that Seongwu is stressed. He and everyone still feel bad about last night. "You don't have to worry. We are all fine. We just want to make sure that you are fine too. Please stop blaming yourself Seongwu-yah. Please.. If  you have any problem after this, please share with us. Do not keep it to yourself. You are hurting yourself, Seongwu..", Jisung said. Seongwu can only nod his head. Jisung saw Seongwu tears rolling down through his cheek and it make his heartbreak. He can feel his tears rolls down too. In few seconds he found himself in a group hug with everyone. Seongwu feel blessed because he get to know everyone that always care for him, he always feel that he is lucky because he have someone who loves him. He feel grateful to be a part of WannaOne and get to know his wonderful friends. No, they are his family. 

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's end. Thank you for reading. Hahahaha
> 
> Is this even angst? Sorry. I know it's a mess. lmao 
> 
> I love to call him ongcheongie too. Cuz sometime he looks like a fool but a cute one. The one that I feel like I need to keep him in my pocket and protect him at all cost! So, I love my cutie ongcheongie so much. <3   (I won't stop calling you Ongcheongie you, Oncheongie, cuz I love you. :*)
> 
> Please ignore the typos, grammar errors. English is not my 1st language. :3
> 
> I'm still learning how to deliver feelings in fanfics. I'm so bad at this thanks to my english. :')
> 
> Comments juseyo~~~ <3
> 
> Follow me on :  
> Twitter @ongswu_onge  
> AFF : SyupeoBWanna


End file.
